moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:The RIPing of iRIPhaX Part 3: H4ck3rZ (Herropeople was right)
‘What do u mean, they stole our windmills??!’ asked HerroPeople, who, after dying came back on a spawn pad. ‘They snuck back. No wonder their numbers seemed to have dropped so much’ I said. Here, at our location, near winter biome by left wall, the Hacker’s numbers seemed to drop. We were near Outpost 5, when a shot seemed to come out of nowhere. ‘I KNEW the H4ck3rz would attack,’ HerroPeople told me. All the H4ck3rz where invisible, either in Bush Gear or that other hat that makes you invisible. `RETREAT!!! HerroPeople yelled. Musket shots were everywhere. I put on Corrupt X wings hoping to give them some damage. And to top it off I put soldier helmet on. ‘Time for beast mode’ I told HerroPeople from under a tree. HerroPeople responded with a simple ‘Lol’ and started putting pit traps down. I copied him. And BOI was that a good move. The H4ck3rZ came on boost pads. They fell right into our traps and we insta-killed 7 of them. We had been pinging this whole time, and FINALLY Patrick came. ‘So wats da probl’-- he was cut off as the H4ck3rz came. Patrick put a spike down and he killed a H4ck3r. But, Patrick failed to see Just don't, one of the H4ck3rz come out of a bush and shoot him-- at the same time another guy hit him with a ruby Katana. Another guy, named: Yep, move on folks, pit trapped Patrick. Together all the H4ck3rz surrounded him with spikes and Pit traps, while we were forced to the edge of the ring. And then, That was the sad moment. This one H4ck3r had some OP combo, like insta-kill Ruby Musket, spike ,nd Ruby Polearm. Patrick couldn’t fight ny more. I knew he had no spawn pad, so he was lost. I started crying. Just little trickles though. HerroPeople tried to cheer me up and say: ‘you’ll still see him on wiki’ and other stuff like that. We started going down the map. We knew there had been a battle while we were gone. We went to all the outposts and checked them. Outpost 1, which was the most secure. Outpost 2, on the other hand, was completely deserted, though it was still standing. I pinged and SMAC came over to watch it. Outpost 3, was, well, taken over. But only by a couple of nubs. Us by ourselves only killed 2 people. But outpost 4 was the worst. Even worse than 5. It was full of pros. We JUST managed to get away with our necks still attached to our bodies. Finally it seemed time to go home. But when we did, we regretted it. Our base was full of bulls, and even MOOFIE and MOOSTAFA were there. But the worst part, was that people were hiding in the hordes of trapped animals. Bushes that weren’t there before were just sitting there. It had a eerie feeling. But when everybody became a walking turret, (and set some of their own down) did it really scare them away. Another guy/gal from our team went in (His name was IKILLU,HAX!) and they stuck. And one hacker, who was not the leader of iHax nor the Omega, insta killed him beastly. ‘UR NEXT!!!’ they shouted and charged toward us. Another guy, apparently solo, put down a teleporter and got his ass out. We followed. Eh, I MIGHT continue it. If I Feel like it. :\ random H4ck3r Yo bet ur life u do